


You Can Stay If You Want

by woodnberries



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Danny, Sick Fic, concerned Arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodnberries/pseuds/woodnberries
Summary: Dan gets sick from eating some garbage on the Power Hour and Arin feels guilty so he takes care of him.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	You Can Stay If You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me because I'm currently sick. Hope you enjoy

Arin came in the room with a paper bag and walked over to the couch. He sat down on the edge and eyed the frazzled man under the blankets who only acknowledged his presence with a guttural groan from deep within his fucked up intestines.

"Hey baby, guess what I brought you," Arin grinned as he held up the brown paper bag. The man groaned again in discomfort and his eyes barely managed to crack open enough to see a blurry figure with a pink stripe in his hair holding a brown shapeless blob.

"I hope to god you have something that can be directly injected into my bloodstream and put me out of my fuckin' misery."

"Nope!" Arin exclaimed, giving the sack a light tossle. "It's mothafucking soup, bitch!"

"Arin no! Why? I'm gonna fuckin-" He made a retching noise as he sat up and then laid back down. "Fuck my weak ass stomach, man."

"Dan, you gotta keep something down, bro. You're gonna whither away into nothing!"

Dan wanted to say _what are you my mom?_ but he was quickly losing the energy to speak so he settled on groaning again.

Arin gave him a sympathetic look and set the bag down, scooting closer to Dan.

"Dan, I'm sorry." Arin sighed and looked down at the floor where Dan had scattered his socks and shoes. "I shouldn't have had us eat all that gross ass garbage on the power hour."

Dan's eyes quickly shot open. "No, no! Arin! I had fun today! And it made for a god damn good episode. I'm glad we did it."

Arin didn't seem all too convinced that Dan didn't have regrets, given their current situation. Dan was sprawled out on the Grump couch with a wad of hot, sweaty blankets on his contorted body and let's be honest here. The man looked like absolute shit.

"Hey," Arin started, "Do... do you want me to drive you home? You don't have to stay in the office all day."

The furrled man glanced over to the clock on the wall. It was already late in the afternoon and he'd much rather be writhing in agony in the comfort of his own bed. Dan didn't want to be a burden though, but it was clear that Arin wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well, alright. Let me just," he pushed himself up against the couch and clutched the armrest, gritting his teeth. "Fuck," he groaned. Arin quickly placed his hand on Dan's arm, keeping him in place.

"No dude, let me get your shit. You can stay here and I'll grab it really quick." Arin stood up and began gathering all of Dan's belongings, placing them next to the bag with styrafoam containers filled with minnestroni and cracker packets. Sighing softly Dan relaxed himself back against his seat and muttered a barely audible "Thanks Arin."

***

When they arrived at Dan's apartment Arin parked the car and helped his sickly friend inside, ignoring Dan's slurred "I can take it from here," bringing in his belongings and helping him to his bedroom. Dan flopped down on his bed and muttered something into the pillow and Arin helped pull his shoes off. He left so Dan could change into something more comfortable and placed the soup in the fridge in case Dan got hungry later and began filling a glass of water for him.

Arin did, in fact, feel very guilty about his friend's well being despite how much Dan had said it was okay. He never liked seeing Dan sick or in pain so it was hard to try and pretend everything was peaches and cream while he plastered a smile on for the camera and his employees. Most times when he tried to be at Dan's side during one of his illnesses Dan would push him away and retreat alone to his apartment to wait it out. This time however Dan didn't try as hard to make him leave. Arin assumed maybe he was too weak to physically force him out or he had finally given up on stopping Arin from taking care of him. In any case, Arin was glad he could make up for his power hour fuck-up by staying at Dan's side as long as he needed to be. It was Friday anyway and Dan would be able to rest the whole weekend.

The sounds of Arin's footsteps rang through the halls as he approached the bedroom door. "Dan? You finished in there?" Arin asked softly, slowly pushing the door open.

"Mm-hmm," Dan answered in a muffled voice. Dan was curled in a fetal position like a fried shrimp under the covers and Arin's heart panged at the sight of him.

"Oh, Danny," he sympathized. "Here Look. I brought you some water. He hurried over and held the glass to Dan who barely made an effort to move.

"Thanks Arin," he managed to get out and began pushing himself up against the headboard. Arin set the water on the nightstand and slid next to Dan, helping him sit up. He thought for a second he felt Dan tense up when Arin placed his arm around him to pull him up but he relaxed and rested his back on some pillows and the solid wood frame.

"You okay?" Arin softly asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm good."

A silence stretched for a while and then Arin remembered the water. "Oh! Did you want some water?"

"Yes please."

Arin still had his right arm around Dan's shoulder and he began moving away to reach the water but stopped when he heard a small whine of protest. He decided to use his left hand instead to grab the cup and held it to his friend who graciously accepted it.

"Drink up," Arin smiled.

Dan managed to get a quarter of it down and handed the glass back to Arin who put it back on the nightstand.

"Hey," Arin said after a beat. "You wanna hear a funny joke?"

Dan's lips curved up into a smile.

"Arin, no good jokes ever start out with 'You wanna hear a funny joke'."

Arin laughed and nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right, but not this one."

Dan's smile grew wider and he glanced over to meet Arin's eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yeah man."

"Alright then, let's here it," knowing full well Arin 100% did not have a joke and was setting up another one of his classic Arin non-sequiturs.

Either way Dan loved it.

"Okay," Arin started, trying to force his smile down, "Wh-" and he started laughing uncontrollably which made Dan giggle with glee. "No no no, hold on. What do you call a dinosaur with no eyes?"

"Uhh... no eye deerinosaur?"

"Doyathinkysaurus."

"God dammit, Arin."

"Okay okay I got an actual good one. What do you call a pterodactyl's dick?"

"Arin..."

"His enis."

"What, because the P is silent?"

Arin nodded giggling. "Yeah."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Dan smiled then yawned, shifting himself closer to Arin.

"Well, it did in my head for like two seconds."

Dan let out one last giggle and rested his head on Arin's shoulder, catching him off guard.

"I'll let you have that one, only because you made me laugh at how stupid it is."

Arin suddenly felt a heat rise to his cheeks as Dan's soft hair pressed up against his face. He could smell the hints of cologne and Dan's natural scent waft into his nose and it was stirring something within him. Dan "Hmmned" softly as he shut his eyes and rested against Arin, breathing softly. Arin's heart began to pump faster and he hoped Dan wouldn't hear it through his shoulder. Arin let his mind wander for a bit to distract himself then broke the silence with a whisper.

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"Feeling better?"

Dan didn't respond and made a face which immediately worried Arin.

"What's wrong?" Arin saw Dan in the dimming sunlight of his bedroom window try to shimmy himself down further into the bed.

"Just... gotta get more comfy."

Arin paused for a second and hesitantly asked "Do you wanna be left alone?"

Dan was quiet for a moment and Arin couldn't read his face in the fading light. Finally Dan replied.

"You can stay if you want."

Arin nestled down in the covers with Dan and stayed with him the rest of the night.


End file.
